The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling components within a computer system enclosure. More specifically, the invention relates to a computer assembly for cooling high powered microprocessors by positioning a heat sink in a drive bay.
As microprocessors are designed to operate at progressively higher frequencies, power, and power density, they present a formidable challenge to those struggling to devise practical ways to dissipate the heat that such devices generate. The conventional method for removing heat is to place a heat sink next to the microprocessor. As cooling requirements increase, however, undesirably large and heavy heat sinks must be usedxe2x80x94especially when the chassis (which houses these components) provides a warm, low airflow environment. Such heat sinks may require significant motherboard real estate for attachmentxe2x80x94in the critical area near the processor socket, and require use of motherboard bracing elements to support the extra weight.
Proposed designs that enable use of smaller heat sinks are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,571, and in Ser. No. 09/015,423, filed Jan. 29, 1998, each assigned to this application""s assignee. In those systems, a fan draws air from outside the chassis, then funnels it directly onto a heat sink, which is mounted over a microprocessor. This generates increased convection near the heat sink, which enables a relatively small heat sink to dissipate a significant amount of heat. Although such designs could potentially help solve the thermal problem, widespread adoption of them would require significant modification to standard system designs. For example, such fan/duct assemblies would require the microprocessor to be mounted to a particular location on the motherboard, and would require the chassis to position various mounting features and vents at precise locations relative to the motherboard. Needless to say, coordinating such a form factor transition could prove to be a costly endeavor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus for cooling high powered microprocessors. There is a need for such an apparatus that enables such cooling without requiring relatively bulky and heavy heat sinks to be positioned next to those high powered devices. There is also a need for such an apparatus that can be integrated into standard system designs without significant modification of those designs. The computer assembly of the present invention provides such an apparatus.